3/29 Wilds
Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Take a walk on the wilds side) Kyrio03/29/2019 (So you guys are off to rescue a damsel in a cage of his own making, then?) Airyuu03/29/2019 (That's the idea) Trubbol03/29/2019 (When we got more than two ppl maybe) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (You have... plenty.)(edited) Trubbol03/29/2019 Just got Eric and Amber) Surrii03/29/2019 (I'd love to join this adventure after I get acquanted with the RP, if you'd like) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Pix might join in once he's inducted a couple more people. Not sure about Ed.) Vulptor03/29/2019 (Ed just needs to light the fire first :P) X00703/29/2019 (I'm considering it, but still considering if I can handle the pace.) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Yeah, though I'm not fussed if you guys do it without me) Kyrio03/29/2019 (It doesn't take that long to tf a couple people. You can be half a step behind and "catch up" once you finish :P) Trubbol03/29/2019 (I can throw in a tf if you guys want, my character has a potion)(edited) Surrii03/29/2019 (I think I spawned in a different place than Terra, so I might need someone else to TF me x3) Kyrio03/29/2019 (We can have the party run into you if they ever get started x3)(edited) Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric marched through the woods, donning his brass knuckles on each paw. "Alright, so the west cave is to the... west. I think. I am sure we'll be able to spot it." Airyuu03/29/2019 (Let's PK him! Wait, we're monsters, so it's not even PK) Kyrio03/29/2019 ( @Surrii do you mind reintroducing yourself being in the forest?) Surrii03/29/2019 (I don't mind) (I never specified where I spawned to begin with, do you want me to do it in this channel?) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Yeah might as well. Let Terra have hers uninterrupted) (Also let @Trubbol know what you don't like to be turned into) Surrii03/29/2019 (anything except TG is good for me) Kyrio03/29/2019 Eric marched on ahead, though the others will still easily be able to catch up since he encounters a player just outside the city. Trubbol03/29/2019 (It is too late, you are being tfed by Trubbol your fate is preordained, written in the STARS themself.)(edited) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (Oh no) (Eric and diplomacy do not mix) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Stepping out of the blacksmiths building and going towards the gate- He followed after Eric, armor equiped and two handed axe in hand. Surrii03/29/2019 I glanced around the woods in which I now found myself, I guess I would have to find an administrator to help me troubleshoot the issues with my HUD Trubbol03/29/2019 it took a moment for Eric to even notice the human as he strode into the path, and their direct line of sight, freezing as he stared dumbfounded. Another person? Again?(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 Surrii, as you wander the woods you happen upon what appears to be the wall of a building, so there's a town nearby but you can't enter from here. Just to the side you see what appears to be an enemy monster walking out from the west gate. Surrii03/29/2019 "Great. PvE and I don't even known how to use my abilities yet." X00703/29/2019 I was walking right behind Eric as we encountered the human. "Oh no, not another one..." Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric stepped forwards cautiously, eyeballing the human as he tried to gage their class and level, bawling his claws into fists.(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 You see Lv 1 Paladin above the newcomer's head Airyuu03/29/2019 --Comes towards town waving her knife "Hey! Quit running off on your own! IF you get turned into stone we'll um... I dunno!" Surrii03/29/2019 "I don't suppose you're the tutorial boss...?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Stepping out of the gate and stopping in his tracks at the sign of the human and Eric being... Well... Whatever he was. "....Hello...." He tried, hoping to break the ice before things got... Difficult. Kyrio03/29/2019 Surrii, you're a newcomer to this game, but these monster sure are conversational. That's odd. Airyuu03/29/2019 (If it's red, it's dead!) Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric waved at the others and motioned to be quiet. He had an idea for something, this person spawned there which meant they were kind of screwed, but before that....(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 As for the monster party, there's a Player in front of you. Which is usually some nice EXP. But they're close enough to town that they could be trapped already. What do you do? Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii eyed the monster closest to him cautiously Trubbol03/29/2019 The weasel put on his best npc voice. "Help traveler! We have a quest for a mighty heroooo..."(edited) Surrii03/29/2019 Surri relaxed, this was just a scripted encounter after all "Uh, what quest is that?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Slowly blinks, and sighed a bit. He followed in after Eric a few steps, shouldering his axe and staring towards Surri a moment or two. He stayed silent- Letting Eric have his fun... .... This time. Airyuu03/29/2019 -she looks between them. "Oh, I think I know where this is going." Trubbol03/29/2019 He looked to the others for a moment. "We are seeking the Western Cave and are in need of guidance. Dost thou have a map so you may guide us?" The weasel then tried to give the most clunky, tutorial sounding description of how to open the map he could manage. Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii withdrew the map from his inventory Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric sighed in relief, they had no access to a map until now, and the only person who knew where they were going was having some kind of episode. Kyrio03/29/2019 The narrator is at a loss for words at the quality of Eric's acting. X00703/29/2019 Ed shook his head. He didn't like where this was going. Surrii03/29/2019 "So.... what are the rewards for this quest?' Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric looked around awkwardly. "Uh...."(edited) X00703/29/2019 Ed approached Eric. "Come on dude, let's be honest with him," he whispered to him. Surrii03/29/2019 "You're players aren't you...?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber walks over and peeks up "Hello." she offered with a smile. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Chimed in. "You get a cut of the loot we manage to scavenge from the cavern." He went on to say. He even nudged Eric in the side with an elbow. "-Perhaps we even have a potion for you in advance should you accept?" Trubbol03/29/2019 "That's kind of evil dude, but..." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 A sudden, steady rattle rings out from somewhere in the trees. Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii turns with his starter weapon raised in the air towards the sound Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric sighed and raised his fists. "Godammit am I going to have to reenact ricki tikki taffy on your ass?!" Airyuu03/29/2019 --she looks up "Kaa, is that you?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Snickers. "This coming from the Weasel who just wants to fight stuff seemingly all the time?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 A branch shifts near Surri- Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Things seem to be going too quickly for me to have time to react...) Surrii03/29/2019 "You're players right!? How do I use my spells?" Kyrio03/29/2019 (It's okay it's Surrii's intro right now so the less cooks the better) (though I will say this is pretty unorthodox already x3) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 (Who says there has to be an orthodox?) Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric motioned to the paladin. "It does not matter, she is higher level than you, now you are going to have to get behind me quickly, and... maaaaybe drink this dankass potion." Vulptor03/29/2019 (the Archdiocese) Surrii03/29/2019 "I really don't like the way you put emphasis on that potion man..." Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "Wait, we don't know if he's stuck yet!" Surrii03/29/2019 But Surrii got behind him anyway(edited) Malc Modnar03/29/2019 -a rustle from just overhead- Kyrio03/29/2019 Surrii, it occurs to you that it's pretty widely known that Crossed Realms VR doesn't have non-human races for player characters.(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Cocked a brow and turned with his weapon leveling out in his hands and glancing towards the sound and shifting. "What is this?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "(Oh for the love of!)" trails a voice from rather further overhead. "(I know you're down there!)" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 ...nothing but an empty branch. Must've been the wind. Trubbol03/29/2019 "He is about to get vored by our snake friend, who acts weird around player characters, I think?." Eric watched the movement slowly as he pulled back his fist, which lit up with a small glow. "...huh." Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber turns "Who was knocking on my chamber door?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 ...nothing but the sounds of the forest. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 ....Slowly, Drake takes a step or two forward. And tilts his head, being cautious and slow, axe shifting and raising upwards just in case. Trubbol03/29/2019 With a pause, he looked back over to the human, relaxing a bit. "Okay, we got a second to test something, pull your map out again, can you access the warp? Try uh, tapping a town." Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "I trust Kaa, she's my friend." Surrii03/29/2019 Surrii tapped on the town closest to them "Like that?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "Not that one!" and it seems his travel works to move him to that town at least.-- Trubbol03/29/2019 "Oh... godammit." He pulled a swirling white and tan potion from his inventory. "This one made me think coffee... miss that shit" ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 Finding nothing better to do Hailey would have found her way out of the accursed town. The caracal’s ears flick a bit as she sighs and walks on over to them along with making sure she isnt caught or tamed. Scratching herself she speaks up before talking to the others as she approaches them. “Henyalo still tryin tuuu learnya mrow tuuu speak. So Fyar its... gettin better.... Cann nyai join?” Kyrio03/29/2019 Surrii, you've just fast travelled into Convergence. Which you assume is the town you were right next to. (and I guess we can now take this to introductions :P) Trubbol03/29/2019 A weasel quickly sprinted past Haily. "Can't talk gotta catch a paladin!" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber sits and folds her arms. "I'm waiting here. I don't need to see more upset people right now." Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim lands next to Amber, grumbling. "Sorry to disappoint." He tries to summon Amber's HUD. Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric stopped, sighing. "Well... I guess they will find things out one way or another... godammit." X00703/29/2019 Ed facepalms. "This could have all been handled better..." Airyuu03/29/2019 --He can't access her current stuff since they had been seperated, but he might have a glitchy version of her old one. "You haven't dissapointed anyone." Vulptor03/29/2019 "Well. I'm an upset people. Lost track of Malc." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 Kaa's compass marker points... west? Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Stands there for several moments, moving to slump down on the ground as well. "Mmmm..." Trubbol03/29/2019 grumbling, Eric turned back and joined the group. "Alright, I guess they are going to the cave too..." Airyuu03/29/2019 --she looks up "Going to let the people back at the town handle him?" Kyrio03/29/2019 Party is going to leave the paladin to the homunculous then? Vulptor03/29/2019 "It's funny." Dalim says, not particularly jovially. "Your windows are pretty much useless, but I still get some updates from her." Trubbol03/29/2019 (yup) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shrugs, and moves to stand and stretch out his back for a moment and grunting a bit. "Mmmm.... We going back for the Paladin or we going forward?" He asked. "If we go back I'm going back to my forge..." Trubbol03/29/2019 "I think we should go forwards, expecially since now Kaa is probably in trouble?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber pushes herself up. "Well, you can be all pouty about things you can't do, or you can do things you can do, like get a magic potion for Kyrio. So let's do that." --Amber wins most inspirational speech of the minute award-- Trubbol03/29/2019 "Lets go kick a lizard in it's butthole." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shrugged. "Better than being pissy and pouting for things." He agreed, and shifted to make ready to follow the Weasal. Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "Dalim, can you go upa nd find a cave to the west for us?" Vulptor03/29/2019 "Fine. We can multitask." Dalim murmurs. "I'm faster than you, I'll circle around to make sure the paladin got potioned up and somebody lit Kyrio." "I should be back to scout ahead by the time you reach the creepy bones." ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”... well... Imma trya and henlp yuu ouyts so nya” Saying this the caracal would move on over to amber’s side and rubs into the dragonling. It seems like she is interested in gaining some exp so thay she can evo like Kaa. Vulptor03/29/2019 "I think Malc will be..." He shakes his head. "...if you see her, try to not let her kill anything right now." And with that he takes to the air. Trubbol03/29/2019 "Why are you..." Eric shook his head, everyone seemed to be having something weird going on, and he did not feel like unpacking it. "Would it be a bad idea to try and maybe take her down a level?" Kyrio03/29/2019 (I wanna note, the bones are nouth, cave is west)(edited) Vulptor03/29/2019 (they reached the crossroads already?) Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber pats the kitty "I'd say you should worry about the danger but we can't really die here." She pauses "Um... we can't right?" she looks around. Kyrio03/29/2019 (You left via the west exit which led directly into the forest)(edited) X00703/29/2019 Ed shakes his head. " I would prefer not to have us hurt anyone of us, even if Malc can be difficult at times." Trubbol03/29/2019 He shrugged. "Well, they started acting weird cause they suddenly turned into a giant snake, right? Maybe knocking her back a form might fix whatever this is." Vulptor03/29/2019 (we need a map :P) Kyrio03/29/2019 (I'm no cartographer :V)(edited) Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "Getting into a fight with our friends right now is not what we need. Why don't we try and fix Kyrio first? Her evolving again might help, too, it might just be a skill for her current form." (since this place is unstable, maybe it ends up in different zones. Then we can always have newa dventures around us.) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shrugged. "No idea who snake is or what the issue is..." He stated simply, adjusting again for a moment. "If we can hit two things at once, sure. I'm up for rescuing Kyrio more though. We going or what?" Kyrio03/29/2019 (could be possible! though for now there are land marks that we've recorded and I'm operating on that assumption. Maybe periodically we shuffle) Trubbol03/29/2019 He nodded as he kept on walking. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber gestures claws "We can't fix everything at once! So let's pick the easy thing. The one where we punch some monsters and stuff. The rest, later." and she starts tromping off with Eric Trubbol03/29/2019 we are only heading to one place, so I don't think a map is needed yet) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”Aiiii thynk... wii riiiiiiiiiiiii... sorry nya... riispawn.” Saying this the caracal would think a bit as she was maybe a bit curious as to what might happen next. Still hearing that kaa was acting a bit odd would maybe make her think something happened with them. “Yenya! A-Also maybee eit could bee aye status thang? Wouldn’t be bad tuuu get a status nyagate potinyan”(edited) Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber peeks over "What, like she's berserked or something?" She frowns "I hope taming her didn't hurt. But Dalim seems okay..." Kyrio03/29/2019 You've all entered the forest proper at this point. Do you head directly west? Trubbol03/29/2019 Yupp X00703/29/2019 "I agree with Amber, let's focus on the potion first, then try to fixing everything else." ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”Yenya lyke that! Paralala... paralala... being stunnyed, burned, blynded, that sorta thang! Anyway, lets gyet that nya!~” She’d let out a soft Iiiiiiiiii before going forward. Kyrio03/29/2019 As you travel, you don't see or hear any sign of Kaa around you. Wherever she is now, she left quickly. The forest is mostly clear, there are Boars here ranging form lv 1 to 4, but they won't aggro unless you attack first. X00703/29/2019 "Hmm, mind if we attack a couple? Wouldn't mind some extra EXP..." he says, wanting to level up so he can be of more help too. Kyrio03/29/2019 @Trubbol you know from experience that attacking one will aggro all of them within a range.(edited) Pixelnator03/29/2019 ((Why am I imagining a carcal running past the party going ....iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....)) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Nodding once or twice and following after Eric, he listened to what the group was saying and it seemed like common ground that Kyrio came first. He paused towards the Boars, then glanced towards Eric(edited) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ((Cause thats what is happenin Pixelnator03/29/2019 ((Ziggy confirmed for nyoom)) Vulptor03/29/2019 A shadow indicates Dalim has returned Kyrio03/29/2019 @Vulptor were you keeping an eye on Kaa's position at all? Vulptor03/29/2019 (He reopened the compass upon reaching the group; he didn't assume there'd be a point beforehand) Trubbol03/29/2019 "Oh, if you attack one of them, it will make them all get huffy. What we could do is get up higher and cheese the hell out of them, if anyone has some ranged stuff. Or attack from multiple sides so it is one v one on them." Vulptor03/29/2019 (if you mean earlier he lost visual in the woods) Kyrio03/29/2019 @Vulptor Kaa's position is still trapped on the westmost side of the viewable area, though you notice it did drift north a few ticks for a bit before going back to the wast. Other than that nothing of interest(edited) Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber holds up her knife. "I'd poison this if Kaa were here." she looks over "I think we can handle some boars between us." ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”Ooooooorr... wiii gyank won and do the syame for the others!~” Hailey would be jumping a bit after saying what was supposed to be ganked X00703/29/2019 "Yeah, I want to get some attacks on each to get his EXP share." Trubbol03/29/2019 "If we attack one, they all charge us." He grumbled and shook his head, didn't he just get through explaining that. Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim winces. "She's... still to the west. And... we're going west." He calls down. "No PCs in sight." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shrugged again, and moved to give the Boars a bit of anwide berth as he moved forward still, looking between them and the group. "We either attack or keep going. Bickering isnt going to help..." Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber squints and goes "Well if I can..." there's a poof and a wolf appear. "Fang!" The drakiti hugs the wolf, tail wagging. Trubbol03/29/2019 He blinked. "Right... summoner. Okay, I say we each attack a boar." He paused to count to see how many heads they were. Kyrio03/29/2019 (oof can someoen give me a head count of the party?) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Six i think.) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Amber, Eric, Drake, Ed, Haily, Dalim, I think Kyrio03/29/2019 Alright, good news, there's only 5 boars... that you can see. there are trees everywhere after all. 2 level 1, 2 level 2, and 1 level 4 Trubbol03/29/2019 "There is seven of us counting the summon, and five boars. Me and Dalim will solo two of them, and the rest of you double team them. Dalim can attack the level four, aggro'ing him and keeping him out of the fight." Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber clambers on the wolfs back. "I couldn't do this before! Woo!" Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim turns to circle the indicated boar. Trubbol03/29/2019 "Since Dalim can fly, he'll.... hopefully be safe from attack, every get into position?" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Pauses and shifts to raise his axe in preparation. He was on tbe other side of the small group by now- Facing one of the Boars. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber hangs onto the wolf. "Maybe we should start a guild! WAit, can we do that? Well, I guess we can even if it doesn't show up on some glowy list." Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric had scurried on all fours towards one of the level two boards, checking his ability cooldowns for a sec before readying his first attack. X00703/29/2019 Ed gets into position, ready to dart between each to apply his DoT when needed. "Ready guys?" Kyrio03/29/2019 Who strikes first? Or will you all attempt to attack at once? Trubbol03/29/2019 (I think everyone at once is pretty impossible, but we'll try very damn well near that.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (I'm gunna roll a few times if you choose that)(edited) Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric's claws lit up with a greenish glow as he leaped fowards, unleashing multiple slashing swipes with his claws in a rapidfire combo! Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Drake got a bit tired of waiting and came growling in- Swinging his weapon down onto one of the level two's in front of him.- Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim dives at Boar.Four, letting out a screech at about 3 feet away to try and distract the other boars. Kyrio03/29/2019 two level 2 boars are struck, the aggro is pulled on Eric and Drake first. The level 4 is then aggro'd on Dalim. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber waves at the smaller critters "You guys go and I'll cover you!" Kyrio03/29/2019 the level ones are starting to head for the two melee fighers X00703/29/2019 Ed leaps between each, clawing them once, and applying his burn DoT. ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”I’ll chyose the the leyvel tuu booar!” She’d go to eric’s side while grinning a bit before licking her lips. Taking a running leap she opens her mouth and take a bite into the boar that Eric had choosen to attack all the while trying to cause as much damage ss she can Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Drake shifted to the side as the Boar aggro'd him. Another simple swing, followed by another while rolling to dodge to the sides- Dwindling its health down as he went. But keeping its focus. Kyrio03/29/2019 Ed's fire quickly affects... 3 out of 5 boars. Dalim and Haily's boars are unroasted Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber waves her knife "Chaaarge!" and the wolf runs as she slashes at boars in passing-- Kyrio03/29/2019 those 3 boars do pull aggro on the salamander, however. Drake has killed his boar. Trubbol03/29/2019 (Haily is attacking the boar eric was fighting) Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim braces a foot against the ground, aiming a kick with his other foot. Kyrio03/29/2019 (oh okay then Drake's was unaffected to. since it's ded) (oh boy slow down a touch X3 ) X00703/29/2019 (Sorry.) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Like I said! :D) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Who was targetting the level 1s? anyone?) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Turn based combat go!) (Amber is supporting the kitty and the lizard) Trubbol03/29/2019 (lets go by order of when they started attacking now) (and after you post once, wait for kyrio) (bc he has to boar it up) Kyrio03/29/2019 (thanks ^^;) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (works for me.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (didn't expect so much happening at once) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 (Its fine >w< Trubbol03/29/2019 I dm some text dnd, it can be hard as heck) Airyuu03/29/2019 (It's Kyrio's first time, too) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Eric -> Drake -> Dalim -> Haily -> Ed -> Amber sound good?) Airyuu03/29/2019 (It is fine with me) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 (Purrfect!(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 (I'll step back and start off with the aftermath of what just happened then) Eric and Drake attacked level 2s while Dalim swooped on a level 4. Haily jumped Eric's boar while Ed just torched them all as he ran by. And Amber has stayed back to support who needs it. Correct? Vulptor03/29/2019 correct Trubbol03/29/2019 lol ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 Ye Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Yes.)(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 Eric's boar as well as the two level ones have started chasing Ed! Haily has to hold on or get bucked off. Dalim's boar ignores the fire lizard and tries to attack the Kicking Bird, but is unable to reach. The last boar leaps at Drake, trying to impale the Swole Anole with its tusks Eric's turn Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric was surprised by the sudden change in pace of the fight, throwing a normal punch into his boar. He was surprised by the sudden change of combat, wondering if they had been fully paying attention to the plan as the boar he was fighting chased the fire lizard. He pulled back his fist now and put a foot in front of him before using his next ability to do some form of dashing strike, gliding forwards into his boar fist first. (Eric's 'abilities' are listed on his character info, he kind of specced into pure combat gimmicks)(edited) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Drake Blinked for a second when things took a change. Like everything shifted with time. The leaping Boar was side stepped, and with Drake not knowing as of yet what his abilities were for that matter- he twirled and used the momentum with his Axe- bringing it down onto the boars back. Vulptor03/29/2019 Now Dalim braces against the ground to kick the oncoming boar. Kyrio03/29/2019 @ZiggyMoo!~ you're clinging to a boar chasing after a fire lizard. What now? Trubbol03/29/2019 (you guys picked practical abilities like smithing and medicine and crap, Eric picked various forms of punches) Kyrio03/29/2019 (punching is a very practical ability! especially when you want to punch things!) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (:P You can blame Division 2) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 As she feels herself easily be pulled away by the boar she’d continue to bite into it. She also digs her claws into the boar so she could continue to hold onto it. Scratching into it’s side she would try tk make sure to get the boar bleeding as she could almost taste its blood Kyrio03/29/2019 @Airyuu looks like things just went to crap, what do you do!? X00703/29/2019 (Didn't I go before Amber?) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Yah, Eddie goes first) Kyrio03/29/2019 (oops sorry yeah) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Quick! Solve everything so I don't have to!) Kyrio03/29/2019 You're being chased by 3 boars! oh no. (note, one is also currently being punched by a weasel) X00703/29/2019 Ed looks back, realizing this was not good at all! As he runs, he grabs a stick, lighting in on fire, and then uses it to stab against one of the incoming boars that wasn't boarded. Kyrio03/29/2019 Okay now it's Amber's turn There's exactly 1 boar that isn't being attacked so that's kind of helpful. Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes charging in and... seeing one attended boar still going after Ed, leans over to drag her knife across it in passing. "Woo! Wolf riding is awesome!" Kyrio03/29/2019 As Eric's boar charges off, he quickly suckerpunches it in the side. It dies almost instantly. It drops meat x1 and (Caracal) x1 Eric gains 80 exp and Haily gains 50 exp(edited) The Boar fighting Dalim is struck hard, it flings backwards against a tree, but is scrambling to get up again. Still fighting. The boar Drake is occupied with manages to just barely jab into the Anole's side as he attempts to dodge. The axe in his back makes quick work of it though. Drake earns 140 exp Ed's boar is caught by surprise as a lit fire stick is jammed into it's side. It's killed. meat x1 tusk x1 are dropped. Ed gains 75 exp and 10 exp from the DOT on Eric's boar Amber's knife slips through the last level 1 boar while riding on her wolf. It's still barely alive, but the fire damage is weakening it. Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric turned with a smirk after swiping up his loot, looking towards the last boar as he ran forwards to join Dalim in picking on boar four leaping forwards with a kick! Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim braces for another kick. He has the reach advantage in this fight, it makes sense to keep it employed. Kyrio03/29/2019 (Will everyone be around the same time tomorrow by the way? I feel like this will take a while |3) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Finishing off his Boar and adjusting himself, he ripped the axe from the Boars back. He growled and glanced around a moment, ensuring no one else needed his help. If they did- he'd be ready. (There roughly yeah.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (oh I should note, the boar's attack hit you for like 8 hp. interpret that how you like) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (I am bleeding! Making me the victor.) Kyrio03/29/2019 @ZiggyMoo!~ you're on the ground now, the boar you were on disappeared. what now? Airyuu03/29/2019 (oh, I can show up again, it's not odd for a big scene to take a while) Trubbol03/29/2019 (I'll actually be free-er tomorrow, day off!) Kyrio03/29/2019 (nice. we might actually make it to the cave entrance by the end :P) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 She would have let out a meow as she tumbles on the ground after the boar is defeated. Blinking a bit she would remeber that it is still sorta a game so blood and stuff like that might not be all that important here. Still she would rub her face before trying to look around to see f she can get to the other boar that is still alive Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Welcome to the fresh hell that is "I'll just run one quick sess- annnd we're seven session in just trying to do this one thing" Kyrio ;v ) Airyuu03/29/2019 (this is why having more than one character is helpful, if one is tied up) Kyrio03/29/2019 @X007 you stabbed a boar to firey death but there's still one charging at you despite being wolfknifed Airyuu03/29/2019 (I'm just imagining people going 'the boars were scary enough, now we're being charged by flaming boars.') X00703/29/2019 His eyes widen as he sees it coming. He knows he doesn't really have time to dodge, what now?! Suddenly he feels some... heat beginning to form around his throat, which seeks to come out. He spits it, and out comes a small ball of fire straight for the boar. Kyrio03/29/2019 ( Ed used PepperBreath! ) Airyuu03/29/2019 (Digimon reference +2) Kyrio03/29/2019 Amber your wolf has charged past the last lv 1 boar, what now Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "Heey, agggro me!" She tugs on Fang and he skids and turns around, to charge back towards the boar. Kyrio03/29/2019 (also what level was your wolf pet and did it keep them?) Airyuu03/29/2019 (he was level 5 since Amber was level 5, so he probably still is.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (works for me) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (ping me when it's my go. And I'll attempt to respond. Meantime- Work stuff.) Kyrio03/29/2019 The boar bearing down on our burn-y boy is bewildered as a blast of burning breath breaks upon it's body. Ed earns 75 exp and has learned the skill Breath lv 1 The level 4 boar is accosted by both Dalim's kick and Eric's punch. It understandably didn't stand a chance. it drops tusk x3 and Dalim earns 130 exp while Eric earns 45 exp The battle is over! Yaay Total spoils are 4 ivory tusks and 2 boar meat. If you had a bag that might be cool. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber charges towards the boar! Wait, it's gone, she almost crashes into Ed but thankfully weaves aside-- ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 *Approaching one of the tusks she would try to pick it up as her tail would be standing straight up. Still she hops a bit in place as she has the tusk now in her mouth. Though... where is she gonna store it?+(edited) Kyrio03/29/2019 Oh yes Amber has learned Combat lv 1 why not Trubbol03/29/2019 inventories the meat, like his other items he had been collecting. Vulptor03/29/2019 Dalim stands and nods. "...if anybody took damage, I guess Ed can roast the meat real quick? (I'm sure Malc can think of a thousand things to do with those tusks but I'm at a loss. Woulda sold well back home though.)" If nobody hails him, he resumes overwatch. Kyrio03/29/2019 @Drake the Zevashi Roach Drake might recall that some monster drops can be used in crafting. Are we good to continue, or should we put a pause on this adventure for now? If anyone needs to do other stuff Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Blinked once or twice, and started to move about and scavenge what he could- Tusks and various other things. Along with a piece of meat or two.- That begs the question though, how much and what does he pick up, aside from the meat? (Should pause on my end after I know what I picked up*) Kyrio03/29/2019 Do you have anything to store those in? Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Use an escape rope. You can come back to this spot later) X00703/29/2019 "Wow, did I just... spit fire...?" Ed ponders, still feeling his mouth bursting with heat after that attack.(edited) Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber hops off Fang and goes "Yes, you did! It was cool! Wait... hot.." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Yes. He uses a satchel pack. Assumed that was a given?) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Not everyone has one and it's not listed on your sheet. So I didn't know ^^ That's fine though) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (.....I never mentioned this derp) (anyway. Gimme a list and I'll update later.) Kyrio03/29/2019 (If you pick up everything then that's 2 Boar meat and 4 ivory tusks) (we can gameify it and say each item type only takes up one 'slot' despite quantity.)(edited) Trubbol03/29/2019 (Oh, I'll list eric as having a bag) Kyrio03/29/2019 (Class-mimicing Monster Races sure are lucky to have been able to keep their bags. :P) X00703/29/2019 (cries in quadruped)(edited) (and in instant furnace) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (What about mimic classing ones? :v ) Kyrio03/29/2019 (mimic something with a class and I assume you get their abilities. Including wearing clothes :P) Pixelnator03/29/2019 (Or just mimic a bag) Kyrio03/29/2019 Since Drake is busy, I guess we should pause here. Feel free to continue to roleplay and we'll just assume time isn't moving much until we can continue? Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "Is everyone okay! Oh... I just realized we don't have a healer. Or healing potions... does.. anyone have a healing spell?"(edited) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”Nyaope... but imm okay!~” Hailey would say this as she moves back over to amber’s side and rubs a bit into them. Though she would also try to bring her menu up to see how much exp she needs to level up now Kyrio03/29/2019 (Levelling up is completely up to your discretion) Trubbol03/29/2019 He waves. "I have a like, small healing thing, but it only effects me..." Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "That might be bad if we run into anything scary. But.." she nibbles a claw "Maybe I'll try and become a dragonling healer." Kyrio03/29/2019 If only Malc were here, she might remember how to make a healpot Trubbol03/29/2019 He sighs, shaking his head. "Alright, lets get a move-on then. To the cave..." As he continued forwards. "So, anybody got any ingame know-how? Any monsters you liked?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "I shot things with arrows, that experience doesn't transfer over to being this." Trubbol03/29/2019 "I mean, like, were you a fan of any of the critters?" X00703/29/2019 Ed shakes his head. "Not a big fan of boars..." Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "Fan? Um. Like... I dunno? Dragons are cool." ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”Well... I kinda liked the dragonlyngs along with a cute little shortstack cat race! Also... I’ve thooght about maybe... having a slyme pet of some kind! Lyke maybe before I was a wyld cat “(edited) Trubbol03/29/2019 He nodded as he continued along the path. "Ah, I had a lot of monsters I was kind of looking forwards to fighting!" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber trudges along, nibbling a claw. "Do we still need to poop?" Trubbol03/29/2019 "Uh... I... have not?" Eric looked a bit disturbed about the question and the implications.(edited) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 For a moment Hailey slows down as she tries to think a bit. Did she even need to go and do the do? Like She hadnt felt like doing it in what felt like the past 16 hours and still she would continue to move forward. “I dont thynk so... I mean in gayme you sorta didnt need to do that so... I suppyose we dont need to..?” Airyuu03/29/2019 --She tugs an ear "Mmmm. Well, it's something to wonder about." Trubbol03/29/2019 (lol) Kyrio03/29/2019 (right now Kyrio definitely doesn't :V) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Gathering what he could and settling up- He sighed softly and grinned a bit to himself. "I cannot wait to see what I can make with these Tusks'...." Kyrio03/29/2019 (Drake smiled! I feel accomplished) Airyuu03/29/2019 --she goes "I bet we'll get even more loot after we get the potion! There might be a boss." Vulptor03/29/2019 "(Yesss, there might be...)" ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 ”Maybe... but aue doubt theyre will be that byg of a boss at thys cayve.” Saying this the caracal would continue foward as she would also be close with learning how to speak properly at least with how to pronounce more common and simple words. Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric glanced up ahead of them to see if the cave was in sight yet. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shifting, and adjusting his pack- He followed after the group and catching up with them after making sure his stuff was set. Meanwhile, it took him a bit but, he realized he was missing 8-HP. "....Huh..." Airyuu03/29/2019 --She goes "What huh?" she rubgs at her wolf's head. "Fang doesn't react as much as my other pets did." Malc Modnar03/29/2019 A voice calls out from the trees above, almost... sing-song. "Too far out now. Won't make it back in time." No more warning, no rattle. Just a flash from the treeline as a green, serpentine blurr darts down... straight towards Amber. Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric jumped back in surprise as something launched out of the forest.(edited) Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber proves her awersome ninjaness by... not noticing since she's petting her wolf. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Drake had barely noticed himself, and after catching up, he glances around for a moment after seeing Eric jump a bit. "What-?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 The blur slams into her, seizes her in its coils. For a split second, Kaa meets her gaze, eye to eye - and then she darts away again, a blur hurtling through the treetops with blinding speed. Potion x1 removed from Amber's inventory! Trubbol03/29/2019 He looked up and watched, bewhildered and confused by the sudden movement. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber blinks a few times. "... what just happened?" Fang helpfully adds "Bork?" Malc Modnar03/29/2019 The foliage rattles and rustles off into the distance as Kaa shoots back into the woods, in the direction you came. She isn't bothering with stealth on her way back. Trubbol03/29/2019 Eric stared at them, dazed. "Should we uh... go after her?" Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber goes "We still have Kyrio to save, and she didn't hurt me." She hasn't n oticed things missing Vulptor03/29/2019 "Sorry guys, this is where I break. Good luck with the other snakes," Dalim calls, flying after the rustling. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Slowly blinks while composing himself for a moment or two. "....Given how Kaa has been doing things like this all the time, and won't allow us to help somehow...." He went on to say. "I'm.... Going to side with helping Kyrio instead...."- Wow. Even not knowing the snake as much, or dealing with them, even he wasn't sure if he could put up with her shenanigans*.(edited) ZiggyMoo!~03/29/2019 Hailey would let out a suprised squeek as Kaa would have attacked amber before disappearing back into the woods. Soon she is frowing as she sould speak up once more. “A status removal potion along with tying that snake into a knot may prove to be more effective with dealing with Kaa. Besides I am now definitaly sure that this is a condition of some kind, we can maybe try selling the stuff we have and maybe afford a potion like that!” Trubbol03/29/2019 With a shrug, Eric continued forwards, walking along. Airyuu03/29/2019 --Amber scampers after Eric! Not cutely. "I needa work on learning how to fly." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 Shrugging in kind, Drake resumes following after Trubbol- Axe adjusting and resting on a shoulder. Airyuu03/29/2019 (Better watch out, commercials say that Axe makes all the ladies swarm you) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Ha!) Airyuu03/29/2019 (we seem to be slowing down and all, maybe we should reach the cave opening and pause this for now?) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/29/2019 (Agreed.) Kyrio03/29/2019 I had other encounters in mind but sure of you'd like ^^ Airyuu03/29/2019 (Well, it's not too far from bedtime for me and we'll have time tomorrow, too?) Kyrio03/29/2019 (I planned on resuming tomorrow yes) Trubbol03/29/2019 (lets go tomorrow) Airyuu03/29/2019 Oh, you mean before the cave? Sure, whatever works